


Sleepless

by roemxii



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roemxii/pseuds/roemxii
Summary: Minju can’t sleep knowing Chaewon can’t sleep, mindlessly she finds herself trailing the way to Chaewon’s room.Being sleepless weighs them down.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to try writing a short one, this was supposed to be just 1,500 words but I end up writing more.  
> Enjoy reading!

“Looks like someone is still sleepy” Yena teased as soon as she entered the bus and saw Chaewon already dozed off on Minju’s shoulders.

“Shhhhhhhh” Minju shushed Yena, concerned she looked at Chaewon. She sighed in relief when she found her still leaning comfortably on her- head rested on her shoulders and her arm interlaced with hers.

“It’ll be fine, even if I shout in here doubt it if she’ll wake up. She looks too… uh…. immersed in your care” Yena winked at Minju as she shot her a teasing look before finding her seat.

“Shut up” she whispered.

Minju can only roll her eyes, now she’s sure that her face looks flustered. She can’t deny the fact that Chaewon is indeed embracing her too tight for her own convenience. She looks extremely opposite the way she saw her this morning, she can’t afford to move right now just to let Chaewon the way she is. 

Minju bit her lower lip, Chaewon’s grip on her only tells that she might’ve been dreaming that she’s reunited with her pillow again. She’s too comfortable.

Minju sighed quietly, she’s still doing everything carefully not to make any disturbance to the older.

“Chaewon unnie what am I gonna do with you” she said as she can’t help but settle her own head on Chaewon’s crown. 

They are on their way to tour the foreign country, an opportunity like this, opportunity to walk the cities by themselves is a rare chance. So it’s not a surprise for her to know that Chaewon still wants to push through going instead of sleeping in. It’s not an opportunity she should miss she says. 

She smiled hearing Chaewon’s calm breathing next to her, she looks a lot better now than she was this morning.

\--

“Chaewon unnie! It’s time to wake up!” Minju enthusiastically barged into Chaewon’s room, she already fixed herself. She just needs to do her daily routine of reminding Chaewon not to get back to bed and start moving. 

It has become an unspoken agreement between them, as Minju always finds the pleasure in waking up early in the morning to take a walk to greet the sun and sometimes work out and the latter who can’t seem to separate herself from her bed and doze off every now and then.  
They both use their difference to complement each other.

She stopped in her tracks when she found the older lying in bed already greeting her with her glare only this time it seemed a bit different.

Minju shot her brows up in surprise, it’s just very rare to see the older wake up before she does. 

“Chaewo- uh… wow you’re awake already. This is strange…”

Chaewon only nodded, Minju noticed the redness of her eyes and the way she groggily sat up. Chaewon looked restless and the more she looks at her the more she sees the dark circles under her eyes. She should’ve said that wow, you’re still awake instead of you’re already awake. Knowing Chaewon she must’ve been staying up all night on her phone.

She put both of her arms beside her waist, a posture often made when nagging “Did you stay up all night binge-watching again?”

Chaewon weakly shook her head, her eyes still half-closed. She slowly gets out from her duvet covers “I didn’t sleep… I can’t sleep”

“What?! But you said you’re sleepy the moment we got here” Minju exclaimed, Chaewon was even the first one to lock herself in her room. She just doesn’t get it

“Yeah but-” Chaewon sighed and brushed fingers through her hair in frustration. No matter how hard she tried last night she just can’t seem to put herself to sleep and it’s because of her own forgetfulness. She mentally smacked herself for that, how can she forget.

“My pillow! I forgot to bring my pillow, it was all packed but I for- no I left it at home. You know I don’t sleep without my pillow. I can’t sleep without my pillow. How am I gonna live now” she whined 

“Well-” Minju looked around the room, her eyes searching for a solution. She well knew Chaewon and that pillow, they’re not roommates before for nothing. Chaewon always cherishes that big ass pillow that she curls herself into. Sometimes she would get jealous that Chaewon prefers to hug that pillow over her 

She pointed the thrown pillows on the floor, it looks lonely as it was discarded by their supposed owner. “I guess it didn’t work”

“No, it didn’t” sad and defeated Chaewon admitted. “It’s not like my pillow, it’s too soft” Chaewon whined like a kid complaining to her parents. 

Minju looked problematic looking at the groggy Chaewon and back to her wristwatch “Ok, let’s look for an alternative later but for now get up and get yourself ready. We’re gonna be late if you don’t move by now”

“Okay” Chaewon said in a little voice, Minju saw her pout as she obediently makes her way to the bathroom.  
Even with bed hair and her eye bags Chaewon still looks very cute, Minju thought. She shook her head as she makes her way outside. 

\--

Even with little to no sleep, Chaewon was able to enjoy the city tour, they spent their whole day visiting famous landmarks, taking pictures, eating and shopping. It was almost as perfect as she imagines it to be but her problem awaits her, even if she’s exhausted right now she’s still doubting if she can sleep.  
She stared at the cream walls of her room as she sat on her bed. This trip should be her rest, their rest but- she can’t complain anymore, can’t she. It’s her own fault anyway if she just didn’t forget it then she’ll have no problem at all.

She must suffer the consequences of her actions. 

She stopped rolling on her bed when her phone made a ping sound, who in such an hour would even message her?  
She just finished showering and changing to her pajamas, she’s at least trying to sleep but ended up just rolling on over it. She lazily reached for her phone, she smiled when she saw who sent the message. 

Minju: Unnie?

Chaewon: Yes?

Minju: Still can’t sleep?

Chaewon: Argg, I don’t think I can…

Minju: Want me to come over?

Chaewon: No, don’t worry I’m fine. 

You should sleep.

It’s late already, Min night❤

She put her phone down when Minju didn’t reply back, Minju must’ve been sleeping by now. How great, she thought. She wishes she can do the same.  
She bit her lip, it’s just not getting to her, everything feels so wrong. She looked at the clock, time is excruciatingly slow.

She regrets a bit not giving into Minju’s offer, she could be of help to pass time but-

She sighed, she’ll be a bother if she’ll let Minju come to her and it will only end up both of them not getting any sleep. It’s enough that it’s only her being affected.  
Who knows, they might spend all night watching and chitchatting and that’s not very healthy for the both of them plus they still have to go to places tomorrow, they need to have energy. She smiled, to think of it, it’s all good that she actually rejected Minju. She doesn’t regret it anymore, she takes it back. 

A pillow hit her back as she was mindlessly staring at the view beside her bed, she was startled for a bit but when she heard her giggles afterward, she doesn’t need to turn to know who she was. A smile crept on Chaewon’s lips, she shook her head. She’s impossible. 

Croaking at the back of her is Minju- with her pillow tucked under one arm and a smug look painted on her face. She’s dressed into a hoodie, cozy just right for sleeping.

Chaewon looked at her indifferently as she took revenge. She picked up the thrown pillow and straight-up hit Minju’s face. Foolishly as they are, it left both of them laughing. 

“Why did you come? I didn’t request that spare card for you to barge in whenever you please” Chaewon said as she sat up to face Minju who’s sitting opposite to hers. Minju only gave her a grin.

“Well, I think I have the solution” proudly, Minju boasted. Even with the dim light of the room, Chaewon can pretty make up the proud frog look on Minju’s face. She made sure to capture her face in her memory so she’ll have something to mock her off in the future. 

“Solution to what Minju” She smirked, challenging Minju

Minju sat up straight, closed her eyes as she opens her arms widely, she tapped her shoulder twice inviting Chaewon in. 

Chaewon grimaced as she stares confusingly at the woman in front of her. 

Minju looked anticipating for her to come, instead of accepting it she brought Minju’s arms down but failed as it was full of tension. Minju’s persistence is something else “Okay… that’s weird stop it” 

Minju peeked when Chaewon shoved her arms. Her shoulders fell in disappointment “Oh, come on! This is what you need Unnie. Embrace me” she said as she teasingly scoots closer to Chaewon, clawing her using her long arms

“The fuck would I do that huh? Are you sick?” 

“Ey! Unnie stop being shy, you can use me as your pillow!” Minju poked Chaewon’s side to let her guard down, Chaewon chuckled and squirmed as result.

Minju smirked as she forcefully pulled Chaewon onto hers. Her plan is becoming successful after all. Her smirk turned into a gasp when she realized there’s no wall behind her back, there’s nothing to support, her she’ll surely fall. In a panic, she closed her eyes tightly as she pressed herself more to Chaewon, holding on for dear life. 

“What- Minju!” Chaewon shrieked so loud that she thinks it reached the room beside them. She can’t stop herself when she saw what will happen the moment Minju pulled her trick. She tried to salvage the disaster by clasping onto the bed but failed otherwise as their weight is pulling them further, a loud thud came after. 

Minju’s clumsiness will get them into trouble.

“Ouch, that hurt-” Minju grunted but suddenly froze the moment she opened her eyes. Chaewon’s face is dangerously close hovering above her face. She gulped looking into Chaewon’s now dark eyes. 

“Uh-huh” Chaewon sarcastically looked down at Minju, she’s well aware of the distance between them and yes it makes her heart beat in hysteria. She looked at the frozen Minju, she smirked

“Pulling off a bold stunt now, getting braver are you?” Chaewon said in a low tone

“You thought you tricked me huh”

Minju can feel Chaewon’s warm breath on her cheeks, she blinked uncontrollably. She would straight up push Chaewon if only her hands weren’t on her neck, it looked useless there hanging loosely. She cursed at herself silently for that. 

She looked at Chaewon’s red lips, the dimness of the room makes the atmosphere more… more different than it was the moment she came. She bit her lower lip, one wrong move and their lips will touch. She smacked herself mentally for actually considering to move one second. She must’ve gone crazy, her face is burning she can feel it up until her ears. 

“Yeah, I thought I did…” Minju whispered as she looked away, trying to calm the chaos in her which as of the moment will be next to impossible. It feels like she’s gonna faint if she won’t look away. Chaewon’s gaze digs up the dead butterflies in her stomach. She doesn’t like the way she does that. 

“Min” Chaewon called when Minju became silent and averted her gaze. Her voice, gentle and caressing. She looked at Minju’s enticing soft lips, it looks inviting for some reason. She can’t help but draw closer to it, she can feel Minju’s warmth against her lips. 

They both swallowed the moment their eyes met, for some time they got lost staring at each other. Slowly, both of them drawing closer as if they’re not already close enough. Their heavy breathing and warmth become one. So close, they’re so close to each other that they can already feel their lips together. 

For a moment Minju thought they will kiss, she anticipated something on her lips but instead, she felt Chaewon unclasping her hands on her neck, she got up.  
Minju felt Chaewon’s warmth leaving her, she breathed, she almost thinks she forgot how to. 

They broke the connection, everything feels heated and still full of tension- it comes from the both of them. Awkward silence covered them, Minju was left alone on the floor, staring at the ceiling while Chaewon is standing with her fist curled into a ball. Both of them lost and unable to grasp what just happened. 

Chaewon must’ve lost her mind, what was she thinking drawing closer to Minju like that. She almost initiated their kiss. They almost kissed! What was she thinking?  
The heat on her face is still rising, she was thankful that she turned the lights off for she knows that her face is combusting. She feels flustered and embarrassed and she can’t let Minju see that.

On the other hand, still on the floor Minju was utterly confused, what was that? She asks herself as she feels the fast pacing of her heartbeat, did she just got lost in Chaewon’s eyes and almost kiss her? And why did she anticipate for her kiss to come, she didn’t even stop her!

“Get up” Chaewon offered her hand without looking at her and to not add to their awkwardness Minju took it and faintly chuckled. Minju almost flinched when their hands made contact, she blinked. Now she can’t get her heartbeat to go back to its natural pace. It just goes crazy. 

They look each other in the eyes and then awkwardly looked away at the same time, never in their wildest dreams they would get themselves in a situation where they thought can only happen in movies. They feel so awkward. 

They both sat back up on Chaewon’s bed, both of them are still flustered and avoiding making eye contact with each other. 

Minju swallowed she thought she should do something, she should at least say something.

“I-I told you to hug me! This is your fault” blushing Minju defended herself as if Chaewon’s already accusing her of something. Her face felt heated further and her heartbeat is still increasing, she breathed to take in some air.

Chaewon shot her brows up, she looked at Minju ridiculously “Why the hug huh? You’re even confident” 

“Well Unnie, I only was trying and suggesting a solution. You see you slept soundly in the bus clinging to me so I guess it won’t hurt to try again”

Slowly, Chaewon can feel that everything is going back to normal as if they almost didn’t kiss each other seconds ago. It makes her want to laugh, their recovery was just too fast but she’s not complaining. She rather has this than that. 

“Well, won’t you think it’ll work?” Minju persistently added, acting as if her insides are acting crazy and she’s a little giddy because of that feeling.

“And you need sleep! I’m only being nice” Minju bit her lower lip at her last remark, being nice really Minju?

Chaewon only looked at Minju, her face is still burning. It amazes her how automatically they silently agreed not to open what just happened. She knows that both of them are feeling the same, same hearts beating frantically as they shove it down in their conversation.

Why did she even let Minju stay, it’s such a bad idea. Why did she even do that? She almost kissed her. The thought and the scenario just keep on playing in her head, especially Minju’s soft lips. 

“Oh come on, don’t be shy plus I can’t sleep knowing you can’t rest and you….you can’t sleep without cuddling-

“That’s not it!-” Chaewon said in defense but immediately shut her mouth when Minju glared at her for cutting her off. Minju can be sometimes scary when she’s serious so she lets her speak. She does not want to face Minju’s wrath. 

Minju rolled her eyes and continued “As I was saying, I’m sleeping here. No buts, you use me as a pillow end of story” Minju blushed after saying that, can she get more clumsy than she ever was. 

\--

“Unnie… why are you so stiff?” Minju started as she embraced Chaewon, they both settled on the bed and surprisingly both of them get things the way they are now casually- at least on the outside.

Chaewon can’t believe she’s actually getting herself burned again by agreeing to Minju’s idea.

“I can’t breathe, please let me go” struggling Chaewon uttered, Minju’s embrace is not that tight but her stiffness just gets to her, she can’t function properly. 

Minju willingly loosened her hold and apologetically laughed “Uh…sorry, it must’ve too much”

“It is, it is” Chaewon coughed as agrees. She frees herself from Minju’s hold and left a decent amount of space in between them. That’s enough to make herself come back to her senses. 

Minju pouted as she looked at the ceiling “Am I making it worse?”

“A bit yeah” Chaewon said honestly, well Minju’s extremely beautiful tonight and she can’t help but to repeat what happened on the floor. There’s a jolt in her saying she should’ve kissed her but she’s just too cowardly to admit that. 

“I’m clumsy, I’m sorry” Minju whispered, she just can’t help but cling to Chaewon and hide onto her. Aside from she enjoys taking in her baby-like scent she doesn't know what else she might do if she doesn’t. The almost kiss still lingers in her mind, she can’t forget that some part of her was just actually waiting for Chae. 

“You’re sorry?” bewildered Chaewon reacted

They looked at each other at the same time, they laughed like fools. It almost as if they laughed all the awkwardness they felt a moment ago. They smiled at each other, the awkwardness no longer lingers but the tension still hangs somewhere in the room as their eyes meet but both of them don’t care anymore. 

Chaewon nodded, the darkness gives her a push to talk. Minju can’t possibly see her clearly. She turns her body to face Minju “A bit yeah but it’s…comfortable I like it”

“Really?” Minju asked that Chaewon kindly and honestly nodded to

Minju snuggled excitedly to Chaewon’s neck after hearing her remark. It made her confusingly happy to know Chaewon wanted her hugs. It’s a nice feeling she thought.

Chaewon with a grin patted Minju’s back, signaling her not to squish so much “Okay not too much Min” 

“Okay how about you hug me instead” Minju looked at Chaewon

“Uh..” 

Before Chaewon can protest Minju already exchanged their position, she’s the one who placed herself in between Chaewon’s arms, to finish off she brought Chaewon’s leg onto hers. 

Chaewon gulped, the tension in the air gets to her. She blinked, Minju’s scent, her shampoo reaches her nose she feels the erratic beating of her heart starts again, they’re so close. Chaewon stopped breathing when she felt Minju’s hot breath against her neck, she can feel her face burning because of that. She prayed silently. 

“Min…Can you turn around?” she whispered in the request. She can’t take it anymore, her heart might explode any minute

“Why?” Minju said as she was just enjoying Chaewon’s embrace

“You’re a- …. nothing…you’re just warm” You’re so warm, I think I’m burning down to ashes Chaewon whispered to herself. 

“Uh okay” Minju said, nonchalantly turning around granting the older’s wish

Chaewon didn’t know if her idea to make Minju turn her back on her was a good or a bad one because Minju just brought her arms above her chest as she intertwined their fingers. She’s hugging Minju from the back while holding her hands. Chaewon feels herself blushing at Minju’s gesture. 

For a moment they let their heartbeats and deep slow breathing take over the place. They listened to it like a lullaby, gently making them swirl into sleep with each other’s warmth. They snuggle tighter. 

“Goodnight, Chaewon” In a soft low voice Minju spoke 

“Jaljayo, Min night” Chaewon whispered near Minju’s ear as she closes her eyes, she don't know if her heart will ever calm down but something about Minju laying next to her and holding her hand that makes sleep in peace even without her pillow. It’s even better than her pillow she thought. 

Maybe Minju coming over wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that wasn't so bad... at least for me
> 
> ~(￣▽￣)~* Thanks for reading!


End file.
